The purpose of this project is to develop, evaluate, and disseminate a community-based cancer risk reduction program for Hispanic migrant youth. A social influence model provides the basis for the intervention approach which concentrates on social skills development (e.g., refusal skills, norm setting). To increase maintenance and capitalize on the buffering effect of parental support, the intervention is also designed to develop parental skills (e.g., communication) that lead to health behaviors. Adolescents and their parents will participate in a skills training program implemented by college students, Migrant Community Aides, and project staff The intervention package addresses (1) tobacco use and (2) alcohol use. The target population for the study are Hispanic migrant adolescents between the ages of 12-15 who are enrolled in the San Diego County Migrant Education Program. The overall design of the study is a randomized control group design with repeated measures at pre/post, and 12 and 24 month follow-up. A total of 700 adolescents will be randomly assigned to intervention and attention control conditions. Measurements of the primary outcomes expectations will be examined. Gender and acculturation will be assessed to determine if outcomes vary as a function of these characteristics. Finally, process evaluation will be conducted to monitor program implementation. The results from this study will (1) demonstrate the effectiveness of a cancer risk reduction intervention package for Hispanic migrant youth, (2) provide data on the acceptability and implementation of a community-based intervention for Hispanic migrant youth, and (3) provide a model that can be used and adapted to other high-risk youth.